


Idiot's Plan

by PaperFox19



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuji and Yoshii have failed to pick up girls luckily for them the brunette has a plan to solve things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

They had failed for a third time to pick up women. It really sucked and both were getting depressed. “Oh man this sucks how can we go back to them?”

“Not a single date, wait a minute I got it!” Yoshii shouted, and the red head looked to him. Before he could stop him Yoshii pressed against him, he started kissing the red head’s neck, making him gasp.

“Ah what are you doing you idiot!” he placed his hands on Akihisa’s bare skin. The brunette sucked hard on his neck leaving a bruise. “Ah dude you left a mark!”

“I know, if we use each other we can fake that we got girls, and prove to those girls that we are manly and awesome.” He carried on, his hands caressing the red head’s chest. His nipples were hard, and Yoshii massaged them with his fingers.

“Ah baka that’s stupid!” he gasped, though he couldn’t deny it felt good. His cock stirred in his swim trunks and began to tent it.

“Fine then do you wanna tell Shoko that you can’t get a girl except her?” that did it. Yuuji spread his legs and let the brunette work. Akihisa tugged down his swim trunks, causing his dick to bounce into the air.

“Ah Yoshii!” he groaned, his hand left the left nipple to play with Yuuji’s member, caressing his hot length. He latched his mouth over the free nipple and began licking and sucking it. The pleasure the red head felt was so good, he trembled and felt his legs shake. “Do we really have to do all this?” he moaned.

“Yeah once you release, your body will have a healthy glow, and the love bite I left will definitely be proof.” He went back to sucking on the male’s nipple, while pinching and rubbing the other.

“Ah ok!” his tanned cheeks were flushed with a blush. All these years the only lover he had was his own hand, and to feel another touching him it was something he wasn’t gonna forget. His cock soon pulsed, getting hotter and hotter until he came, his thick seed shot all over the boy’s hand.

“Okay, now you can do me.” Before he could react Yuuji pulled the boy into a kiss. “Um Yuuji?”

“So um our lips will be swollen.” He went back to kissing him, and the brunette accepted it. Their heated kiss ended for air, and the tan male moved down to leave a mark on the boy’s neck. Yoshii moaned and Yuuji continued down, he was a little curious to see, well to see him.

He tugged down the boy’s swim trunks and gasped at the huge manhood that sprang free. ‘Whoa so big! I’m a little jealous.’ He started pumping his member and earned moans from him.

To Yoshii’s surprise the red head took his cock deep into his mouth, and what he couldn’t fit he pumped with his hand. It didn’t take long for Yoshii to cum and he fired his seed into the larger male’s mouth.

Yuuji gasped at the taste, it was a little salty but it tasted good. He swallowed it all.

With their releases, both had a glow about them. They pulled up their swimsuits and returned to their group, from their hickies and their flushed attire it was clear what had happened, but what they had forgotten was the girls they know were nuts and they got punished until they admitted they did it to each other.

“Oh than that’s perfectly okay.” Akihisa’s sister said, and let her brother out of his punishment.

“Yuuji you should have said something sooner I don’t mind you having a homosexual relationship on the side, but I am the only girl for you.” Shoko said, and Yuuji to was let out of his punishment.

“Well that plan didn’t work.”

“Yeah it was kinda stupid.” He looked to the brunette. “But you know I may be ok with doing it again.”

Yoshii looked at him with surprise, but that faded and he smiled. “Yeah me to.”

End


End file.
